Standard Artillery Rocket
The Standard Artillery Rocket is a series of postwar rocket artillery weapons designed and utilized by the New California Republic Defense Forces as the Republic gained the industrial capacity to produce simple standardized weapons, intended to replace earlier improvised multiple rocket launchers in service with the NCR Army. The SAR series is loosely based on pre-war Soviet Katyusha and BM-21 series of rocket launchers, and utilize multiple calibers, ranging from 85 to 203mm, and have a similarly wide array of launchers, ranging from 4 to 40 shots depending on the caliber. The weapons have seen actions in conflicts against a number of different factions, including raiders, the Brotherhood of Steel, and Caesar's Legion. In general, the SAR rockets are less accurate than gun-based systems or comparable pre-war systems, however, the are highly effective at bombarding soft targets scattered over several hundred meters, with examples of typical targets including enemy troops formations, artillery batteries, and camps and light fortifications. The sound of the rockets, which has led them to become known as "Screamers" or "Whistling Death", has a powerful psychological impact on the target. There have been multiple accounts of the rockets causing enemies to flee even when they cause few direct casualties. As the launcher discharges its projectiles extremely quickly, with a 40-rocket salvo taking 7-10 seconds, but is slow to reload, the weapon is most effective in sneak attacks, in which the battery releases the rockets and then retreats before the enemy can locate it to direct counterbattery fire. Depending on the variant, the rockets have an effective range of between 4 and 8 kilometers. Rockets Mark I (85mm) The Mark I rocket was the smallest rocket model, capable of being mounted on light vehicles and towed mounts, and even collapsable mounts that can be dismantled and carried by a pack brahmin. It is, along with the 120mm Mark II, one of the most commonly used models. The weapon had the smallest warhead, with only 1.5 pounds of TNT in the high explosive warhead. The weapon had a range of up to about eight kilometers. Mark II (120mm) The Mark II was a mid-size option, and is, along with the smaller Mark I, one of the two most common models, and is often see in multi-shot launchers mounted trucks. The Mark II is also the longest-range version, with a maximum range of about 11 kilometers. The high explosive variant of the Mark II carries has warhead of 10 pounds of TNT. Mark III (203mm) The Mark III is a heavier variant of the standard artillery rocket mounted on heavy trucks, train cars, and naval vessels. The rocket is capable of carrying a high explosive warhead containing 40 pounds of TNT a distance of up to 5 kilometers. Mark IV (305mm) The Mark IV is the heaviest rocket in the Standard Artillery Rocket family, and, like the Mark III, is usually mounted on heavy trucks, train cars, and naval vessels. The rocket boasts a powerful warhead containing 70 pounds of TNT, but a maximum range of 4 kilometers. Warheads and Variants *HE-Impact *Airburst Fragmentation *Cluster: Available only in 203mm and higher, releases 20-40 submunitions comparable in size to a fragmentation grenade. *Guided: Laser-guided missile variant developed in the 2280s, uses a laser-guidance system compatible with pre-war designators. Limited supplies due to cost of electronic components. *Plasma: Introduced 2290s, Plasma-shaped charge warhead powered by a micro-fusion cell. Limited supplies due to cost of components, often used with guidance package to increase probability of striking the target. *Micro-Nuclear: "Mini-nuke" warhead with a yield of 6-10 tons of TNT. Developed 2280s. Launchers The launchers for the SAR are constructed of arrays of standard launch tubes mounted in a frame capable of holding between 4 and 40 rockets. Both the tubes and launchers are manufactured by Republic Steel. The rockets are fired by an electric firing system which can be activated remotely with a launcher device which is connected by up to 100 meters of wire. 85mm *Mk. I-4: Four-shot launcher mounted on pick-up trucks, jeeps, aircraft and helicopters, as well as light trailers which can be dismantled and moved by pack animal. *Mk. I-10: Ten-shot launcher with two rows of five tubes, typically mounted on pick-up trucks, light boats, aircraft, or towed trailers. *Mk. I-16: 16-tube launcher, with 4 rows of four tubes, typically mounted on trucks or towed trailers. *Mk. I-24: 24-tube launcher with three rows of eight tubes, typically truck-mounted or on NCR navy "gunboats" (typically armed trawlers or tugboats) *Mk. I-32: 32-tube launcher with four rows of ten tubes. Mounted on heavy trucks, train cars, and NCR Navy ships. *Mk. I-40: Largest launcher of the 85mm launcher, armed with 40 launch tubes in four rows of ten. Mounted on heavy trucks, train cars, and NCR Navy ships. 120mm *Mark II-4: Four-shot launcher mounted on pick-up trucks, jeeps, aircraft and helicopters, as well as light trailers which can be dismantled and moved by pack animal. *Mark II-9: Nine-shot launcher with three rows of three tubes. Mounted pick-up trucks, jeeps, light boats aircraft and helicopters, an towed-trailers *Mark II-20: 18-shot launcher with four rows of five tubes. Mounted on trucks, towed trailers, or boats. *Mark II-32: 32-shot launcher with four rows of eight tubes. Mounted on trucks, towed trailers, train cars, or NCR Navy "light gunboats" (former tugboats or fishing trawlers). *Mark II-40: 40-shot launcher with four rows of ten tubes, mounted on heavy trucks, train cars, and NCR Navy ships. 203mm *Mk. III-8: 8-shot launcher mounted on the back of a trucks *Mk. III-16: 16-shot launcher, mounted on trucks, train cars, and boats *Mk. III-24: 24-shot launcher, mounted on heavy trucks, train cars, and naval vessels *Mk. III-32: Largest launcher, 32 shots, mounted mostly large naval vessels, and occasionally heavy trucks or train cars 305mm *Mark IV-8: Smallest launcher in the 305mm series, eight tubes in two rows of four mounted on a transport truck. *Mark IV-16: 16-shot launcher mounted on heavy trucks, trailers, train cars, or NCR Navy "light gunboats" (former trawlers or tugboats). *Mark IV 25: 25-shot launcher with five rows of five tubes, mounted on heavy trucks, train cars, or NCR Navy vessels. *Mark IV 32: Largest 305mm launcher available, mounted only on large NCR Navy ships. Category:Weapons Category:New California Republic